


Love at First Fight

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fist Fights, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Protective Seungcheol, Scared Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: During a walk in the park, Seungcheol meets a boy he wants and needs to protect.





	

Seungcheol walked idly through the park near his house. His classes lately had been stressful, so he had begun taking walks in the park to relax. The air was cool with a slight breeze that lightly ruffled his short hair. A man outside a cafe was playing a guitar as he sang along to the calm melody. It was probably the most at peace Seungcheol had felt in a long time.

He almost shrieked when something hit him hard in the arm, shattering his peaceful mood. He grabbed the person before they could run away and he was about to scold them when he noticed the petrified look on the boy’s face. He had light brown hair and his skin was a shade of pale that only came from true fear. However, it was the shine of unshed tears trapped in wide brown eyes that moved him to action.

“Hey, um, are you okay?” Seungcheol almost smacked himself in the face. Of course he wasn’t okay!

The boy shook his head frantically, “N-no. My ex b-boyfriend is h-here and he’s g-gonna h-hurt me.”

Seungcheol furrowed his brows, if there was anything he hated in the world, it was people who abused their partners. Tears finally escaped the boy's eyes, and Seungcheol wiped them away as he looked around the park.

“Where is he?”

The boy pointed to a tall guy on the other side of the park, who looked as though he hadn’t spotted them yet. Honestly, he didn’t seem too big, Seungcheol was pretty sure he could take him in a fight, but he didn’t want to leave this boy alone as he did it.

“Do you want me to stay with you until he leaves?”

The boy’s eyes lit up, “W-would you?”

“Of course. Would you rather we went to the cafe to wait?” The boy nodded so Seungcheol took his hand, ready to lead him across the street. “I’m Seungcheol, by the way.”

The boy smiled as he clutched tightly to Seungcheol’s hand, “Seungkwan, and thank you. So much.”

“Don’t worry Seungkwan, I’ll keep you safe.”

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Seungkwan’s ex-boyfriend had noticed them as they were talking, and he was approaching them quickly.

“Seungkwan get your ass over here. You think you can just grab all your stuff and leave me? You’re so gonna get it when we get home.”

Seungkwan whimpered when he heard the man’s voice. The man made to grab his arm, but Seungcheol pulled Seungkwan behind him. He could feel Seungkwan cowering behind him as he stared the other man down.

“Get your hands off him, he’s coming back with me.”

Seungcheol scoffed, “Oh please. I’m not gonna let you get anywhere near him. You’re gonna have to go home alone.”

He could tell that the other man was getting mad, and probably ready to fight, but there was no way he was going to let this guy get anywhere near Seungkwan. He had only just met the kid, but he already felt extremely protective of him. Whether it was because of how cute he was, or how blindly he had trusted him, he wasn’t going to put him in danger.

“Seungkwan,” the man had started to speak again, “I don’t know who the hell this guy is, and why he thinks he owns -you, but you’re mine, so get the hell over here. We’re leaving.”

Seungcheol could hardly believe his ears. “He doesn’t belong to me, and he sure as hell doesn’t belong to you. So how about you just go home and leave us alone.”

It seemed like that was the last straw for this guy, because he pushed hard at Seungcheol’s chest. He could hear Seungkwan’s scared gasp as he was pushed back, and well, that was the final straw for Seungcheol. He reared his arm back, letting his fist fly. His hand connected to the asshole’s jaw with a sickening crack. Then he slumped to the ground, heavy like a sack of potatoes.

He turned to look at Seungkwan, hoping that he hadn’t scared the boy, hoping that he was okay. Now, Seungcheol had heard of ‘heart eyes’, but he’d never seen them on a person, let alone directed at him. But the look Seungkwan was giving him was anything but fear.

Seungkwan was smiling up at him, and the next thing he knew, Seungkwan was up on his toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His full cheeks were dusted a light pink, making him look small and cute. Seungcheol cupped his cheeks in his hands, resting his forehead against Seungkwan’s. He rested there for a minute before pulling back and staring into Seungkwan’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Seungkwan nodded frantically, a few tears leaking slowly from his eyes. “Thank you. So much. For everything. I just, thank you so much.”

Seungcheol looked back at the man still out cold on the floor, “Trust me, it was my pleasure. Now, how about we go to that coffee shop anyways.”

Seungkwan blushed, nodding happily, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Seungcheol smiled and led the way, Seungkwan tucked protectively into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Also please leave a comment because I crave validation lol :3


End file.
